


No Boundaries

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Humor, Long Hair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako wants Korra to let her hair down - literally - and Korra is not amused. (Originally posted on 7/29/12.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> A Mako/Korra re-post for you guys. I wanted to try my hand at these two back when they intrigued me. Please enjoy!

Mako has known her for so long, and he still hasn't witnessed it.

He keeps this to himself, though, because - really - what guy in their right mind cares about that sort of thing, to the point of obsession? He loves Korra, more than he lets on, and things like this shouldn't matter if you truly love someone, but...

He is curious.

Curiosity isn't a problem, right?

They are walking together down the streets of Republic City when the urge hits him. It's nothing more than a prodding in the back of his mind at first, an inkling of what could happen, but when Korra skips in front of him to look at a stand filled to the brim with produce, he decides to tempt fate.

What other opportunity would he have, anyway?

With itching fingers, Mako reaches out and pulls on the tie that holds Korra's hair.

Her hair falls over her shoulders, longer than he thought it was, and curls around her cheeks, wavy where it ends at her midback. He takes a lock of hair between his fingers and examines it, as if he is a scientist discovering some new creature for the very first time.

Korra turns around, fire lit in her blue eyes. "Mako? What was that for?" Her hands grasp the sides of her head, as if he had just shaved all of it off instead of just taking it down.

Mako shrugs and twirls the tie in his fingers. Korra snatches it back, wrinkling her nose at him in distaste as she hastily ties her hair back up. Mako watches, and a sense of disappointment pits in his chest.

"I just...was curious, is all," he admits, after minutes and minutes of her awkward glaring. He averts his eyes.

"Curiosity killed the turtleduck, my dear." She tightens her hair atop her head. The magical feeling of seeing it down and loose and perfect is gone. Possibly forever. She'd certainly be guarding herself from further attacks from him.

Korra, seeing the change in Mako's demeanor, lets out a sigh and flicks the firebender's nose. "Fine," she relents gruffly. "Maybe I'll let it down once and a while around you. But not the entire city."

Mako gives her a predatory grin.

"But if you do that again, I'm going to shave your head."

His grin falters.


End file.
